


The Bastard of RWBY Volume 3

by theBastardArc77



Series: The Bastard of RWBY series [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theBastardArc77/pseuds/theBastardArc77
Summary: Remnants blood War has begun! With our heroes scattered, they must take different paths, Befriend enemies, make new friends, all to Reclaim the home that was stolen from them by Salem and her Fraction. Will They Rise and fight once again, or will they Fall to this cruel world?
Relationships: Glynda Goodwitch/James Ironwood, Glynda Goodwitch/Ozpin, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Vernal, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long, Mercury Black/Emerald Sustrai, Qrow Branwen/Winter Schnee, Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Sun Wukong, Weiss Schnee/Neptune Vasilias
Series: The Bastard of RWBY series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1451326
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Volume 3 Teaser #1

Mama who bore me ( Summer holding a baby Ruby)

Mama who gave me (Raven leaveing Yang on Tai's doorstep)

No way to handle things  
Who made me so sad (yang carrying Ruby in a wagon)

Mama, the weeping (kid Weiss crying while a sick Willow lays in bed)

Mama, the angels (Kali cleaning kid Blake's scratches)

No sleep in Heaven, or Bethlehem (Vale with all of its lights on)

Some pray that one day  
Christ will come a'-callin' (light brother floating in the air with his arms raised)

They light a candle  
And hope that it glows (Ruby's silver eyes glowing)

And some just lie there  
Crying for him to come and find them (kid Ren and Nora covered in dirt, sitting in an alleyway)

But when he comes they don't know how to go (Cinder facing two diverging roads)

Mama who bore me (Ruby in front of Summers grave)

Mama who gave me (Yang looking mad at Raven, Raven looking ashamed)

No way to handle things  
Who made me so bad (Weiss looking out her bedroom window. Blake looking out to the ocean)

Mama, the weeping (Weiss standing in front of two graves, one is her mother's the other is being engraved)

Mama, the angels (Blake and Kali standing in front of a black grave)

No sleep in Heaven, or Bethlehem (Vale burning to the ground)


	2. War on Vale

Jaune sat down in his team's room. They were out getting ready for the coming battle. Jaune had different clothes on, it was a full set of armor. It was mostly white, it had the Arc symbol on it which was yellow, but Jaune wasn't an Arc, so he painted the two crescent moons black.

He looked at himself in the mirror, then there was a knock at the door, "come in!" Jaune yelled, and as the door opened the person who walked in was Jonathan.

"Jaune...Did you paint the moons black? Why?" Jonathan asked his son

Jaune looked at his father "I'm not an Arc..."

Then Jonathan looked down and then walked to one of the beds and sat down, Jonathan was wearing armor that Knights would wear in movies,

"sit down Jaune," Jonathan told Jaune

Jaune sat down on a bed across from his father, "Jaune...You may not have my name, but you have my blood" Jonathan told Jaune

"Your friend Yang told me you know the name of your mother... Jaune I lied to you..." Jonathan told him

"lied to me about what?" Jaune asked

"I do remember what your mother looks like...She had beautiful orange hair, her eyes were...They were the strangest color but yet they were hypnotic..." Jonathan said with calmness in his voice

"what color were eyes?" Jaune asked

"they were Silver...Like your friend Ruby's" Jonathan told him, Jaune looked down at the floor then back at his father

"it wasn't just a onetime thing with my mother was it?"

"No, it wasn't...Jaune...There's a lot of things I still need to tell you..." Jonathan said "but not now...We're going to war after all..." Jonathan finished

"is my mother alive? Does she know how I am? Does she know what I've been doing?... Does she care?" Jaune asked Jonathan

"tell you what...Next time we see each other, I'll talk about your mother...I promise... Till then go and lead your army" Jonathan told him Jaune nodded and left the room with his father.

Raven and her tribe were building a wall and they were in charge of fighting off the Grimm, James and winter were in their ships, they were charge of fighting the other Atlas fleet, Qrow and Tai were in charge of fighting off the Mistral army, Jonathan and the arc town soldiers were in charge of fighting off the White Fang, while the students were back up should anyone need assistance, the teams were not just from beacon but from the other academies as well, The leading team was JNPR with team RWBBY second in command, the teams that joined them were, CFVY, SSSN, CRDL, ABRN, BRNZ, NDGO, FNKI, two girls named Penny Polendina and Ciel Soleil. Jaune walked into an empty classroom, there standing was what student's called, "the Beacon Army" which was held only 39 people consisting of the teams listed.

"So what's the plan Jaune?" Asked Coco

"we fight, and we don't let our enemy's in, not a single damn one," Jaune said with serious in his voice the room cheered

"we will be called when we are needed but until then we will protect beacon from any surprise attacks, understood?" Jaune asked everyone and they agreed

"now... I know we all have families...I must also tell you that we might not just be killing Grimm...I want everyone to make sure they can handle taking another person's life...If you feel like you can't your not a coward...But please leave, none of you should become killers...But if you think you can handle it, taking another life, then stay and fight" Jaune said

He looked at the teams and not one moved to leave

"I will also tell you that if you have any loved ones, please give them a call...We don't know if we're all gonna make it out of here alive..." Jaune told them

they all moved into certain spots to call their loved ones. Jaune looked at them and knew that this was gonna affect them, all of them, this was not combat class, this was war, and as Roman once told him, nobody wins in a war. Vernal looked at Jaune, she knew he was right and she wanted to at least have one more moment with him, just in case. She walked up to Jaune and gave him a kiss

"Jaune... Meet me in my team's room in 3 minutes" she told him and she exited the classroom.

Jaune walked to team RWBBY's room and then walked inside, there vernal was wearing nothing but her undergarments

"Jaune...If this is really the end-"

"Vernal! Don't talk like that! You won't die!"

"But what if I do! Jaune...Please if this is the end of our path together then please I want you for one more night, not just sex, but I wanna hold you! I wanna hear your heartbeat! I wanna lay in the same bed as you...As your wife..." Vernal said

She moved closer to him and giving him a passionate kiss, Jaune kissed back and wrapped his arms around her waist, Vernal and Jaune began to use their tongues and kissed more lustfully, Jaune then put Vernal on her bed and Vernal began to take off her bra and panties, Jaune took off his armor and the rest of his clothes, both were now fully naked. Jaune kissed Vernal on her neck and Vernal gave out moan after moan of pleasure, Jaune then aligned his dick with her pussy and the two began to have sex, with each thrust from Jaune, Vernal was feeling great, she moaned louder and louder, Jaune was going faster and faster, she knew he was about to release his seed inside her, she wrapped her legs around his waist and Jaune moved faster and faster, till finally, his seed was inside her. Tears fell from Jaune's eyes and onto Vernal

"Why are you crying, my Knight?" She asked him

"I don't want this to be our last time being together... In any way..." Jaune said with more tears falling

"Jaune...Look at me" Vernal asked him, Jaune looked down at his wife "I will always be there for you, I will always be with you" Vernal told him, Jaune lied next to her and held her tight, they put the blanket over themselves and fell asleep

"I love you Vernal," Jaune said

"I love you to Jaune" Vernal told him back...

The next day, all of Vale and Beacon were still preparing for the attack, which if they were right was gonna happen today. Many were ready, many were not, but they still would fight, for their families and for their kingdom. Jaune was scouting behind beacon with team CRDL, while the other teams searched around for any opening that could in the event lead to a surprise attack. They were done scouting and then headed back to their room of operations, there they saw teams SSSN and team FNKI. Cardin and his team sat down and went to go eat and drink, then a black teen who wore a grey shirt and pants with a button-up vest, and a grey hat with sunglasses walked up to Jaune

"you, your Jaune Black right?" He asked

"yeah that me" Jaune replied, the teen held it out for a shake

"the names Flynt Coal, from Atlas" Flynt introducing himself,

Jaune shook his hand "it's nice to meet you"

that's when a girl with pink hair ran up to them and twirled around Jaune

"Well hello, handsome! You look like you could use a little kitten tonight!" The girl told Jaune

"I'm sorry but I'm getting married," Jaune told her bluntly

"crap!" She yelled, she tried to walk back but then Flynt grabbed her and turned her around

"Neon! At least be polite and introduce yourself!" Flynt told her, the girl known as Neon put her hand out and shook Jaune's

"I'm Neon Katt, it nice to meet you," she said with a smile

"it's nice to meet you as well Neon," Jaune told her

"so you're our leader of this little army? May I ask how you got this position?"

Neon asked Jaune "well I got it because all the team leaders that joined this army voted on me" Jaune answered her

"wait? Coal you voted him? Why not suggest yourself?" Neon asked Flynt

"I'll tell you why later," Flynt told her, Jaune was gonna ask the same but then he got a call on his scroll

"excuse me for a second" Jaune told them and Flynt nodded and Jaune walked away. Neon looked at her team leader

"Flynt, why did you vote for him? You could be a good leader, hell you lead four teams including our own while we fought off Grimm in a local mission!" Neon told him

"Neon...When you look at him, what do you see?" Flynt asked

"I see a handsome blonde, who looks like a Nobel Knight from the movies, not to mention he looks smart. Why do you ask?"

"Because, when I look at him I don't just see the same things you said, I see a man who could beat me, and who could lead better then I could. Not to mention he killed Roman Torchwick..." Flynt told Neon

Flynt looked at Neon who had her hands in a fist, "so he's him...The man that killed that monster..." Neon said with anger in her voice

when Neon was on her way to Atlas Academy, her home was burned at destroyed by Roman Torchwick because they were hiding dust from Roman. Neons family was killed in the process

"Did you know Roman even beat headmaster ironwood?" Flynt told her, This surprised Neon

"if he could kill Roman, imagine what else he could do if he became a full-fledge huntsman," Flynt told her...Flynt was a man who would not normally give high praise to anyone, but he did for Jaune, something about Jaune made Flynt want to follow him.

The sun was setting and the moon began to rise. Raven was staying close to her camp where she set up next to the wall they built for the Grimm. Raven looked at the sky and then pulled out a picture. It was Yang holding Ruby as a baby, Raven looked at it with a bit of tear welling up in her eyes, Raven sat down on her bed and put the picture back in her pocket, she closed her eyes and fell on her bed and went to sleep.

She was surrounded by white, Raven looked around and saw a path of rose petals, she followed it and as she walked closer to the path of petals began to get thinner and thinner, then that's when she saw her, a girl with a white cloak overhead waiting by a river

"s-summer?" Raven asked with sadness in her voice, the woman turned around and looked Raven and was indeed Summer Rose, her old team leader

"Raven..." Summer said, Raven ran to Summer and hugged her tightly

"I'm sorry..." Raven said with tears falling, Summer parted from the hug and looked up at Raven

"Raven it's not your fault...It was never your fault..."

"But I...I still let you down...We were partners and I let you die! Qrow was the only one who was there...He blames himself more then I do..." Raven said

"Raven, how's my little Ruby?" Summer asked, Raven, looked at her and smiled

"she's just like her mother! She even thinks cookies and milk will help her grow" Raven chuckled, Summer giggled at this

"she really is like me...Raven, how's Yang? How's your daughter?" Summer asked

"she's just like me back then, wild, always smiling, although she did inherit Tai's terrible humor" Raven laughed

"I see...Raven...The Blackfyre's are they...?" Raven looked at her

"they're dead...All of them..." Raven said looking down in shame

"Raven...They're not dead...Not all of them" Summer said

"w-what do you mean?" Raven asked

"one still alive, and they are the heir to the Vale throne"

"but who?! Jonathan said they all died 17 years ago! How can any of them still be alive!?" Raven asked

Summer looked at her "I'm going to show you something..." Summer told her and

"do you remember what my semblance is?"

"Yeah...Why?" Raven asked "well look into my eyes and you'll see what I'm about to show you," Summer said

Raven looked into Summer's eyes and the white around them changed into another scenery...One that both was familiar with. Raven looked around with Summer and Raven knew where they were

"This is...!"

"Yes, we're in Arc Town" summer told her

Then that's when they heard horses galloping to the gates and the gates opening. In rode Jonathan Arc, Max Jones, Neil Lowenthal and on one horse was a dead body, that of a female

"are those who I think they are?" Raven asked Summer

"Yeah, those were Jonathan's teammates, you remember Max, Neil, and Nikki right?" Summer asked

"Yeah, of course, they...They were good friends..." Raven said sadly, then Raven looked up in surprise

"This was the day that Jonathan came back from the Faunas rights war!" Raven shouted

"yes, this was the same day Nikki died," summer said, Raven remembered that day, Nikki Valkyrie was a good person, in fact, she was just like her daughter...

"Wait? But what is Jonathan holding?" Raven asked

Jonathan was holding onto a blanket that was covering something

"that's easy both Jonathan is holding baby's" summer told Raven

"wait...But who's?" Summer then put her hand on Raven's chest

"raven you need to go now! They're here!" Summer cried and without warning, Raven woke up.

Raven woke up and found herself on her bed, she got up and grabbed her sword and went outside, as she did a woman approached her

"Raven! The Grimm are here! Your orders?" She asked Raven

Raven looked at her

"send word to Ozpin that the Grimm are here," Raven told her

As the woman was about to leave Raven's side there was an explosion over their heads and they looked up to see bullhead crashing in the forest, Raven looked to the sky and to where the bullhead came from and in the sky were Atlas ships firing at other Atlas ships and those ships firing back

"fuck! Atlas is here!" Raven yelled, then a man ran up to her

"Raven! The Mistral soldiers are here! Your brother and Tai are fighting them off to the best if their abilities!" He told Raven

Then a loud howl was heard and there in the far distance was the Grimm horde

"everyone with me! Prepare to protect the wall!" Raven said pulling out her sword and heading to the wall with her tribe and waiting to kill any Grimm that get close to both them and the wall.

And so the war begins...


	3. The Ravens Battle and Her Loss

Raven and her Tribe were waiting as the Grimm got closer and closer, as they did Raven looked at her tribe, each was ready to die for this cause, 

"on my mark all long-range weapons fire! I want the mounted guns fired too!" She yelled, the tribesmen who had guns cocked them and some went to the mounted guns and were ready to fire,

"ready!" The Grimm got closer to the guns

"aim!" They were nearing the wall

"fire!" Raven yelled

Everyone fired their guns, they shot every Grimm that was coming towards them, as some of the Grimm were still behind Raven told her men to reload, they did and Raven would give them the order to fire again when needed, the Grimm got the same distance as last time just as Raven said fire, the Grimm began dropping like fly's and soon piles of dead Grimm began to build,

'they're not fading? What the hell is going on' Raven thought to herself, "cease-fire!" Raven ordered and they guns stopped, Raven walked up to a dead Ursa and touched it, "it's bleeding? The Grimm don't bleed..."

Then she looked back to her tribe and ran back, as she did a Nevermore swooped down and grabbed one of the mounted guns and then dropped it on a couple of the tribe killing them, Raven looked behind her and saw Deathstalkers in a row, behind them, were Goliath's, in three rows of four,

'it's like they have a...Formation...' Raven thought.

The Deathstalkers were cutting down anything while the Goliath's were stomping on whatever remained,

"Raven! We can't fire the guns! That Nevermore is taking them out faster then we can kill it!" Yelled one of her lieutenant's

"shit! Tell every long-ranged fighter to focus on the Nevermore, get everyone with close combat weapons with me! We're gonna charge those sons of bitches!" Raven told them,

They nodded and went to go give the orders. Raven and enough of her men gathered and charged at the Deathstalker and the Goliath's, while all the long-ranged fighters fired on the Nevermore, Raven and her men jumped and landed on the Deathstalker and began to kill them, the Deathstalkers fell and Raven and her men then charged at the Goliaths, they went for the feet and when they fell they took the chance to kill it, but a couple of Goliaths stabbed and stomped on the men, and killing them. Raven did her best to makes sure the Goliaths didn't break the wall, Raven put her aura into her sword and cut off the head of a Goliath, one man blew off the legs of another and then men approached it and began to stab it. Raven and the men looked to their front and saw no other Grimm coming, she looked to the dead Grimm

"they're still not disappearing... What the hell is going on!?" Raven yelled

Without warning the Nevermore fell and crashed to the side of then and it died.

"Raven, the Grimm aren't attacking, we should see what supplies we have left," said a man

"yes, send word to-"

but before she could tell the man the rest, tiny father's shot into the man head and chest, Raven looked to the sky and saw a large number of tiny nevermore, they fired their feathers again, Raven used her aura to protect her, but the rest of her men were killed, Raven ran back to the wall and there she saw her tribe loading the guns and getting ready to fire at any sight of more Grimm, Raven was halfway to the wall when something g flew over her and hit the wall and it exploded, Raven winced back and looked behind her, and what she saw shook her to the core, it was a row of hundreds maybe even thousands of Geist possessing boulders but that's not even the worse part, their right arm was possessing nothing and next to each of them was Ursa and strapped to their back was a caravan of large explosive containers, the Geist used its empty arm, possessed the explosive barrels and threw it at the wall,

"what the hell is going on!?" Raven yelled

She kept running back to the wall, She meets up with a couple of her tribe's men and saw that they were running around, then Raven looks to the sky and saw five or six explosive barrels coming at them

"incoming!" Raven yelled

The barrels hit the wall and blew it up... The wall was destroyed. Raven was covered in dirt and blood, Raven got up off the ground with her ears ringing, she looked around and saw her men some were killed by the explosions and some were killed by the aftermath of the explosions, some were getting up, Raven felt a hand on her shoulder

"Raven! Get up we need to fall back!" Said one of her lieutenants

"Right..."

Raven grabbed her sword and slice the air, a portal opened and Raven ordered her men to get in

"were going back to beacon!" She yelled

As her men ran in one by one raven heard a roar and as she looked back she saw a giant Geist, it was larger than the others and is then threw its boulder hand up and the sky was lit up with thousands of flaming barrels, Raven saw that everyone was in and on the other side and she ran inside as the barrels fell...The south of vale was lost.

Raven and her men arrived in the great hall, in there were Qrow and a couple of surviving Huntsmen, a there were many wounded Atlas soldiers with Winter, there were very few wounded from Jonathan's army. That's when the kids ran in, Weiss ran to Winter to see if she was ok, Jaune and Vernal walked to Raven, and the others did whatever they could to help the wounded,

"Raven are you ok?" Vernal asked her

Raven shook her head, "no...We lost too many of our Tribe..." Raven said

she then saw Qrow, and he was drinking...More then he should be, that's when she saw Yang run to him

"Uncle Qrow! Are you ok!? Where's dad!?" Yang asked

at the last question, Qrow gulped from his flask, "Firecracker...." Qrow then dropped his flask and dropped to his knees "I'm sorry..."

Raven then ran to him "Qrow! Where's Tai!? Where is he!? Where's my husband!?" Raven asked with fear in her voice

"Tai...He's gone..." Qrow said with tears in his eyes

"no...NOOOOOO!" Raven cried she fell to her knees and

"no...Dads Not...He can't be!!" Yang cried she backed away and ran away

Raven had lost her husband, Yang lost another parent, and Ruby Lost both parents she loved

Ozpin looked down and as he had just heard about the loss of Tai Yang. He watched vale from afar and tears fell from his face. Vale was lost, but Beacon still stood. Tai was killed, James crashed with his ship and no remains to be found. Ozpin didn't have a choice, he would make the toughest decision...He was gonna send the army of beacon to fight, and most likely send most to their deaths, all of the armies were heading in one direction to the front of Beacon, and everyone was getting ready to fight. This could be the last time beacon stood...

The next day came and the Grimm have surrounded Vale, while the Atlas, Mistral and White Fang, camped afar from the front of Beacon. Ozpin looked to see four men approach the gates, Ozpin knew what they wanted. He went down to the great hall. He walked down and saw all the people he needed

"Mr. Black, Jonathan, Qrow, Raven, please come with me, there is some guest here to see us," Ozpinen told them and they followed him.

As they reached outside four men waited for them, they were Dr. Arthur Watts, Hazel, Tyrian Callows and Adam Taurus

"Its good to see you Ozpin," Watts said

"I would say the same for you, Arthur...Now, what do you want?" Ozpin asked

"that's simple your surrender," Watts told Ozpin

"I'm sure your queen would love that?" Qrow said

"oooh! Look at the little bird trying to act so tough even though he lost another friend! He looks so pathetic!"

Raven then pulled out her blade and pointed it at Tyrians neck

"you say one more word and I'll cut you in two!" Raven yelled

"oooh! Did I touch a nerve!? Hehehe! I'm sure you would like to-"

Then he stopped talking and looked at Jaune, "you. What's your name?" Tyrian asked,

Jonathan pulled out his blade "that's none of your business" Jonathan said while gritting his teeth,

"oh but it does matter... I know that smell... That foul stench of that family! Who are you?" Tyrian asked again

"I'm Jaune Black" this caught both Watt's and Hazel's attention,

"so your Jonathan's bastard! I knew we were alike! Allow me to introduce myself I am Tyrian Callows! The bastard son of the Tywin Gallion or as you would know him as the mad king of Lantis!" Tyrian said

"The Mad King of Lantis?" Jaune asked,

"I knew Salem would have someone like you!" Jonathan said ready to fight

Before anyone could fight. Watts looked to Ozpin "we will take our leave. Get ready for a bloody battle Ozpin" Watts told Ozpin and the four walked away.


	4. Battle of Beacon

The next day, Jaune with the army of Beacon behind him were standing next to Winter and the rest of the Atlas army, in front of them was the White-Fang and the Mistral army, leading them was Hazel, he was a light tan colored man, who was buff.

"Prepare to attack," he told Adam who nodded and looks at his men

"who are we!" Adam yelled to his men

"The white fang!" His men cheered

"what do we want!" Adam yelled

"freedom!" They helped

"show me!" Adam yelled

Both armies charged at one another, everyone fighting, Mistral and the Fang killing both students and soldiers alike and the same. Sun was fighting and firing off at a couple of Mistral fighters and he then backed into Ruby who sliced at White-Fang, Weiss got done stabbing a Mistral soldier and then attacked another one, Yang punched two White-Fang but another one grazed her arm and she turned around shot them in the face.

Hazel watched and the looked to Watts "launch those bombs"

Watts nodded and told his men to fire the grenades. The Atlas soldiers fired the bombs and the landed, killing both the army's a like. Jaune looked and saw the explosions but looked back at a Mistral soldier running to him, Jaune blocked his strike and knocked the weapon out of his hands and slit the man's stomach open, then he looked to his right and saw Adam killing two Atlas soldiers. The two looked at each other both covered in blood, they charged at each other and their blades clashed, they backed up and swing their blades again, Adam moved back and swung is blade trying to cut Jaune sideways, but Jaune backed up and dodged the attack, Jaune then swung his blade back and cutting Adams arm, Adam winced and then swung at Jaune again cutting his armor, Jaune moved to Adams left and swung downward, but he only managed to destroy Adams sheath, Adam sliced at Jaune, managing to cut Jaune's cheek, then before either of them could attack the other again, they were blasted away and both fell to the ground.

Jaune tried to get back up but while on his knees he saw a small explosive coming right at him, he quickly grabbed his blade and then blocked the explosion, but it blasted him away and he landed more back, he looked at Fils bâtard and it was shattered, he then heard running coming from his front and saw both students and Atlas soldiers running to him, but before he could get back on his feet he was trampled by both feet of his army, Jaune tried to get back up, then he was picked up, and carried back, it was Flynt.

"Come on man! Let's get out of here!" Flynt yelled and carried Jaune with the help of Neon

They were far enough before the opposite army caught up with them and attacked them

"fight! We need to fight back!" Jaune yelled

Both Flynt and Neon nodded, Jaune could still cut with his broken sword, they fought off, again and again, killing each other again and again. Jaune made his way threw some of them and killed some, that's when he saw her, Vernal was killing a Mistral soldier and that's when she saw Jaune, they both walked to the other and cutting any enemy in their way, as they got closer that's when it all happened in slow motion... A red blade had stabbed threw Vernals stomach, She fell and her attacker was Adam

"NOOOOOOO!" Jaune cried and rant to Vernals body

"Vernal! Can you hear me!" Jaune cried

"Jaune...."

"I'm here Vern! Stay with me!" Jaune got up but he was hit back down Adam stood over him with his blade at Jaune's neck

"ready to die?" Adam asked

"fuck you!" Jaune yelled

Adam picked up his blade and was about to kill Jaune but then his sword was shot out of his hand. Jaune looked to see the where the shot came from, on top of the hills stood the fighters of the white fang but they were being led by Blake and her parents, Blake lifted a blue flag with the white fang symbol

"Charge!" Blake's father cried and they ran

A horn blew and Jaune looked to see his father's army coming to them

"for Beacon! For Vale!" Jonathan cried and charged at the enemy

"Retreat!" Adam yelled but they were still being chased.

Jaune and the remaining students of the battle ran back to get healed, Jaune carried Vernal and put her in one of the tables.

"Vernal?! Can you hear me?" Jaune asked

"Jaune is that you?" She asked weakly

"yeah it's me, sweety, I'm here!" Jaune said

"I'm sorry...I'm breaking the promise... Please don't leave me..." Vernal said with tears forming

"I would never leave you! And your not breaking our promise, you gonna be OK!" Jaune cried

"Jaune... I can see my mother and father...I can see a light...Its beautiful Jaune..."

"Vern! Stay with me! Look at me! Vernal look at me!" Jaune cried

Vernal looked up at the sky, "its beautiful Jaune...It's so beautiful...."

Jaune began to cry "it is Vern...It is beautiful..." Jaune choked while saying that

Vernal took a couple of soft breaths and she closed her eyes...

"We promised, didn't we? That we die together...Till death do us part...." Jaune said now crying harder and louder...

Outside the battle raged on until the Atlas ships began to fire at the ground blowing away and killing the beacon army's, both the Menagerie and Arc Town army's were blown away, as well as the remaining Atlas soldier's, everyone was in different places suffering differently.

Winter was laying unconscious covered in blood and mud, she was approached by a figure wearing a white cloak,

"get up winter...You can't die yet...." And then the figure disappeared,

Penny then grabbed Winter's arm and headed to the forest, a couple of bullheads spotted them and flew at them, Penny turned around and used her lasers and blew the bullhead up causing them to crash.

Blake got up, she was bleeding from her head and one of her ears was a bit burned and she was grabbed by her mother.

Sun was carrying Ruby into the Emerald forest, Weiss, Neptune, Flynt, Neon, and Velvet followed after them.

Yang was being carried by Fox and Coco to the forest as well but going in a different direction.

Jaune held the bloody hand of Vernal, of his lover who died in front of him.

Ren and Nora ran into the forest.

Adam limped away with a metal shard in his ribs.

Jonathan arc was being carried back to beacon by Mistral and Atlas soldiers.

Ozpin looks out his office window, "you may have won the battle Salem...But...There is still hope..."

Then the windows busted in and Atlas soldiers surrounded Ozpin, Watts walked in "Beacon is gone...Vale is now under control of our Queen...Checkmate Ozpin" Watts told him

"I surrender..." Ozpin said, he took the last sip of his coffee as they cuffed him and took him away. But Ozpin knew that this wasn't over, there was no checkmate...Not yet.

Jaune stood next to his dead wife. Then a man entered the room, it was his father,

"Jaune... I'm sorry..." Jonathan said with a tear dropping, Jaune was still silent, "Jaune, take her and go...And take this with you" Jonathan said handing him Coreas Mors

"But...I'm not an arc..." Jaune said

"I already told you, you may not have my name but you have my blood...."

"I'm taking vernal to be Burned...Its the way of her tribe..."

"Jaune I'm sorry I can't talk about your mother...."

"It's fine...I don't care about that now...." Jaune took Coreas Mors, and strapped it to his belt, he grabbed Vernal and left the room.

Jonathan was then held down by two guards, one put his sword to his neck and slit it open, then a third guard walked in and stabbed him, then the other two guards joined in, this was there order, to kill Jonathan Arc. Jonathan fell to the ground in a pool of his blood...

Jaune made a shroud of sticks and placed Vernal on it, Jaune then heard footsteps behind him he pulled out Crocea Mors and looked at who it was, it was Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Kali with their army, Ren, Nora, Flynt, Neon, and Sun. Blake covered her mouth and began to sob as did Ruby when they saw who it was on the shroud,

"is that..." Weiss asked with tears falling

"yeah..." Jaune replied sadly

Sun then looked at her with tears falling as well

"who did it? Who killed her?" Blake asked

"it was Adam..." Jaune said

Blake cried more, Jaune walked back to the grave and pulled out Black Falcon and rested it on Vernal's chest, "this gun was named after you Vern...So it'll go with you" Jaune said and he then lit a match and burned shroud. Everyone of Vernals friends watched has her body burned and her ashes raised to the sky, they all wept for their fallen friend. Jaune walked away and continued to cry, he wept more than anyone, but he kept walking into the forest...

A year has passed. a Blonde man sat in a bar drinking, he wore a white hood and cloak and a red scarf, he had a white gun resting in his cloak, with a sword strapped to his side

"Another drink please," the man said

the bartender filled up a cup and gave it to the man, then the bar door opened, a girl with orange hair and a man with long black hair with a pink highlight walked to the blonde man

"Jaune...Its time...Everyones heading to the wall" said Ren 

he had grown over the past year he looked more like a Nobel man that Huntsmen, his outfit was sleeveless and green, his pants were white and his guns were holstered and Nora looked more like a dancer, wearing a black short-sleeved jacket and a pink skirt. Jaune Black, the Bastard Son of Jonathan Arc was drinking his sorrows again "Let's go..." He said getting up and grabbing Coreas Mors. Its been a year and many Wars have begun, everyone was calling the war in Vale: the war for the Green throne. The war was fought by the Brawnwen tribe, House Arc and ArKtown, the Vale military. While the war happening in Menagerie was called the White-Fang Wars, because the rouge White-Fang lead by Adam was trying to cross the wall to get to the other side of menagerie and take it over they were getting help from another army called the Silver hands, that's the War Jaune and the others were focusing on. The war for the Mistral throne was called the Fall war, which was being led by a woman named Cinder fall. Atlas was helping Vale with there war but also taking care of their own, Atlas's war was called Winters War, which was lead by Winter Schnee and Penny Polendina. No one knew what happened to Ruby or Sun, they were traveling together to look for the Summer Maiden. Weiss was taken back to her father while Flynt and Neon also returned to mourn their two fallen teammates. Neptune and his two other teammates along with teams BRNZ, ABRN, and NDGO were helping fight the war with Vale on the Brawnwen tribe side, Yang, Coco, Fox, and Velvet were fighting with Yang's Mom and the Branwen tribe as well, Yatsuhashi had died during the battle of Beacon. While Pyrrha was helping Jaune's family fight to avenge his father. All three major armies were at war with each other...And the world was just greeting worse, there was still Salem and her Grimm as the bigger problem. Jaune and the others will head back to Vale as soon as they win the war on Menagerie, holding to the get help from the Belladonna's when they take back Menagerie and win the war against Adam. Jaune was also looking for a bit of revenge. This war was to be called The Blood War...


	5. The Wall of Mengerie

The Wall of Menagerie. Its one of the biggest things that Jaune, Ren Nora, and even Blake had ever seen, it was built by the White fang during the Faunas Rights War, the wall was made to keep out both Grimm and human attackers, but now it's keeping back the White-Fang and the Silver hands. The Silver hands was a hired army that the White fang Hired, but when they arrived, the Menagerie Blue Fang shot down their ships and destroyed their boats, so both White-Fang and the Silver hands were now stuck behind the wall. Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Blake were taking a Bullhead to the main fort that guarded the wall, Fort Petra,

"Oum it's huge!" Nora cried

"Indeed, I've never seen walls that high... It looks like even Nevermore can't fly over that" Ren said

"They can still fly over that, but don't forget what Raven told us about the Grimm in Vale" Jaune said

Ren and Nora were looking at him and they knew he was right, Raven had told the circle about how the Grimm acted like they were a full Military and a damn good one too. Blake felt concerned about Jaune, he hasn't barley smiled anymore after the funeral... She wished she could do something to make him ease...

"Blake?" She snapped out of her thoughts and looked to see that it was Jaune calling her "you ok?" He asked her

"yeah...I'm fine just, ya know, thinking about stuff," she told him

"Yeah, that's fine. So who is the commander in charge here and Fort Petra?" Jaune asked her

"I don't know her that much, but her name is Gwen Church, she came from Vale," Blake said

Jaune then flinched a little at the name

"Jaune is something wrong?"

"No... It's just...My uncle David Arc use to tell me story's about her...."

"Were they good?" Blake asked

"My uncle told me that she was a great Knight and good swordsmen to, they gave her a nickname as well, although if you heard it I think you guys would turn to ghosts from the shock" Jaune chuckled

"what's her nickname? Oh! Is it something cool!? Or maybe it's scary!!" Nora yelled

"her nickname is the laughing banshee," Jaune said

this Froze Ren, "Ren are you ok?" Nora asked

"Jaune did she use to protect a camp?" Ren asked while he was shaking

"Yeah, why?" Jaune asked

"The Laughing Banshee use to train me as a kid..." Ren said

"was she any good?" Jaune asked

"let's just say her methods are...Extreme" Ren said with a shiver

the others didn't want to pry into that topic.

The bullhead landed and the four exited the ship and standing there was a woman and two men, Jaune, and the others knew that the lady was commander Gwen Church

"Lady Belladonna," Gwen said and kneeled in front of Blake

Blake looked at Jaune

"The Knights and houses of ArkTown are old fashioned" Jaune whispered,

Gwen rose from the ground "I'm high Commander Gwen Church, but please call me commander Gwen" she said

"its an honor to meet you commander" Blake replied

"if I may ask malady, who are these companions that you brought with you?" She asked

"I'm Nora Valkyrie!" Nora yelled this caught Gwen's attention

"your last name is Valkyrie?"

"Um...Yeah, is there a problem?" Nora asked her

"I would like to speak with you later," Gwen told her and then moved to Ren "and you are?" She asked

"I'm...Lie Ren" he told her

she wore a surprise face and looked at Ren "my gods! Ren! Look at you!" She said and brought him into a hug, "you look just like your father when he was younger..." Gwen told Ren

"thank you..." Ren said

"I'm sorry I wasn't there... When Kuroyuri was attacked... I wish I was there...." Gwen said with sadness in her voice

"I don't wish you were there...That thing would've killed you as well...." Ren said

Gwen then moved to Jaune "and who are you?" She asked

"my names Jaune Black your Grace....I'm Jonathan Arc's son," Jaune told her

"I would like to meet you in my office as well as Ms. Valkyrie. For now, unpack your things in the extra rooms, my fellow commanders Corsac and Fennec Albain will show you to your rooms" Gwen told them

Two men, who are dog faunas, showed the four to their rooms.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sun asked Ruby who was swinging her Crescent Rose around,

"I'm practicing, you can't get rusty sun!" She cried

"True but for now stop fooling around and help me set up camp," Sun told her,

Ruby put down Crescent Rose and helped Sun began to set up their tent, it was a large one, Ruby slept on one side and Sun slept in the other side.

"What's the next town on the map?"

"Says here its White Harbour, the place where we could find some answers about her" Sun said

Ruby told everything to Sun, he didn't believe it at a first but when they as well noticed that the Grimm were becoming organized sine began to believe her. They were on the hunt to find Salem, she was now the "Queen if Vale" but she never made a public appearance, so both of them assumed that she was still hiding somewhere, and they were gonna find her and kill her. They were still looking for the Summer maiden and so far they were unsuccessful, they tried to get in touch with Glynda and Qrow but no one saw them since the fall of beacon and when Ozpin was arrested. But both were gonna finish this war by killing Salem.

In the dungeons of Vale. A man with a grey beard was in chains, he looked put through the barred windows, it was his only source of light. A tray of food slid into his cell and he looked at it, but looked back at the window,

"you better eat that Ozpin," said a guard "your execution is in four days, you better eat, these will be your last meal's," he told Ozpin.

Ozpin went to the tray and ate the food on it. The guard looked at him and then looked away

"How the mighty have fallen," the guard said,

Ozpin finished eating and looked back out to the window, as he did a small black feather fell into his cell...That of a Crow.


	6. Commander and Queen

Katelyn Arc was in her tent with her generals and her mother, they were planning on building up their defenses in the east of there camp, should they ever be attacked from there, then a soldier rushed into the tent

"Lord Arc! A letter from Menagerie!" They told her

she took the letter and opened it, she looked to see that the letter was from Kali Belladonna

"Kate? what does it say?" Elizabeth asked

"it says "dear Katelyn Arc, I have come to inform you that we the people of Menagerie will aid you in taking back Vale, we are still dealing with the rouge White fang but we will come to help soon. We also have a very special person with us. Do not worry he is safe, sincerely Queen Kali Belladonna" Kate finished

"Does that mean that they will come to help? That's good!" Said, one commander

"yes very!" Said another

"It is indeed good, but we must not forget that they still have the White Fang to deal with and the Silver Hands," Elizabeth told them

"yes of course," one said

Kate went to her desk and began to write a letter back to Menagerie after she was done she handed it back to the man

"deliver this back to them, tell them that we accept their aid," she told him

they nodded and left the tent. Elizabeth looked at Kate

"please tell me the only reason you accepted their aid was that we needed more men. And not because Jaune is over there" Elizabeth asked

"of course that's the reason, Jaune is over there yes, and I love him, but the reason I accepted their aid was that Jaune had convinced them. And he realized that we need more men" Kate told her mother

"good, I'll see you for dinner," Elizabeth said and walked out of the tent

Kate sat down and sighed "you better know what you're doing Jaune..." Kate said and she as well left the tent.

Yang was eating alone, she sat on a nearby tree stump, she thought about what her friends were doing and wondering if ruby was ok. But she didn't just worry about her sister, she worried about Jaune. He loved Vernal and she loved him, it was clear as day, Jaune was always happy with her around, she comforted him more then anyone could, she could always bring a smile to his face and even after Jaune told them about all the bad things he's done, she still loved him and stayed with him...But now she was gone, there was no one to comfort him when he needed it when he would be in his darkest days, she wished she could, but she needed to do this, she needed to bring back vale under the right power, under a new King or Queen.

She wished ruby or Blake or Weiss was still with her, but no. Ruby left for her journey, Blake swore she follow Jaune anywhere, and that was kinda ok, at least someone would stir him in the right direction, and Weiss was back with her father, who would give all his support to their enemies. She wished Weiss would do something about her father. Yang also knew that Winter and that girl penny were fighting their own civil war in Atlas. And hell mistral was almost being destroyed by that Cinder fall woman, claiming to be the rightful Queen of Mistral. She did have some new friends now, so that was a cool thing that happened. Yang knew this war was taking a while to finish, there was blood on everyone's hands now, they were killers...Now she understood how Jaune felt, what it was like to watch someone die in front of you, to have their blood on your hands. Yang looked at the sky

"I understand now Jaune... This is the same pain you went through..." Yang said with a tear falling from her eye.

Raven went to her tent after planning on their next attack, it was a hard day of work, leading an army was no small task and it was showing, she did have her daughter with her and Yang was helping her, but it was still hard. Raven changed into her regular clothing and went to bed and shut her eyes.

"Hey, little Bird what are you doing?" Raven opened her eyes to see that she was surrounded by white once again and she looked to see Summer was standing in front of her again

"Summer? What is going on? Wait are you even real or is this just a dream?" Raven asked Summer standing before her

"I'm real Raven, I promise," Summer told her

"you know Tai's dead right..."

"I know, he's in the afterlife now"

"How is he?" Raven asked Summer

"I don't know, I'm not allowed to go there till I'm done"

"what do you mean? Done with what?" Raven asked

"until I'm done bringing the new ruler of Vale to their throne or until I can decide on who gets my power" Raven looked at her

"but...Dia is dead...and she didn't have any children!" Raven cried

"she did have children, but there is something I must show you first," Summer said

looking into Raven's eyes and then the scene changed around them, they were now standing in front of a large tower

"what are you showing me? Are these the things you saw back then?"

"Yes...This part of my vision plays a very important role" Summer said

They saw two men with their swords drawn, both wearing armor and helmets they began to fight and block the others attack, they kept fighting and eventually the other man killed the other, and he took off his helmet to reveal a man with orange hair and silver eyes, his sword shined when placed in the sun

"is that who I think that is?"

"Yep, its Avon"

"that's Dia's older brother and your-"

"yes, my half brother"

"Oum he still looks handsome as ever" Raven chuckled

"yes, I recall you had the biggest crush on him back in our first year, but then he got married to the councilor in Mistral"

"Yeah, what was her name again?"

"I think it was... Oh, I don't know" Summer replied

they watched as the scene continued with Avon cleaning off his blade and then sheathing it, then a man with a horse rode up and stopped and got off the horse, Avon turned round to see the man

"Who are you?" Avon asked,

"well if it isn't the crowned King!" Yelled the man

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Avon said sheathing his sword and began walking away

"oh, that is a shame! But my Queen demands your head! Avon Blackfyre!" Yelled the man

Avon turned around with his sword drawn and pointed at the man "who are you!? Speak before I kill you!?"

The man chuckled "allow me to introduce myself! My name is Tywin Gallion! Or you might know me as the mad king of Lantis!" Tywin cried at him

Avon then pulled his blade away from Tywin, "so you're the mad king? No doubt Salem sent you" Avon said

"indeed and she wants your head and the head of your two sisters!" Tywin told him and then laughed

"I see...Well then" then Avon turned around and swung his blade down and before Tywin could react, Avon cut three of his fingers off

"AHHHH!" Tywin cried and winces back

"come and take it!" Avon yelled

the two charged at each other, but then the scene turned back to white, Raven looked to summer who was painting very heavy

"Summer what wrong?" Raven asked

"that's all I was able to show you...I need to go..."

And with that, the dream ended and Raven woke up

"what was that all about?" Raven asked, "why are you showing me these visions summer?" Raven asked again, as she got and looked to see that it was day, so she put on her fighting clothes and left the tent.

Jaune and Nora were lead to Gwen's office after they were done the unpacking. They entered the office and there standing was Gwen reading a note

"both of you sit down please," Gwen asked them

they did, she sat down and looked at the note before throwing it away, she looked at the two sitting before her, she first turned her attention to Nora

"Nora Valkyrie, your mother was a great woman, I fought beside her during the faunas rights war. I'm also sorry to hear that she died" Gwen said in a sad tone

"my mother was a great person, my father said I had her personality," Nora said with a smile

"yes you have a lot of your mother in you, while you do have your fathers looks you still are just like your mother. Nikki was a wonderful woman" Gwen chuckled

"Your father was a good man Nora, and I'm sorry to hear that he died" this caught Nora's attention

"my fathers' dead?"

This stunned Gwen "you didn't know?" Gwen asked

"no, the last time I saw him as he left me alone in the woods..."

"He did it to protect you, Nora. Assassins had attacked your home. Your the last known living Valkyrie of Arc Town" Gwen told her, Jaune looked at Gwen

"wait! Nora's family is from Arc Town?" Jaune asked

"yes, I'm not surprised you didn't know. Your father tried to keep it under wraps as best as he could" Gwen said

both of them looked down. Gwen looked at them and understood what they were thinking

"Nora please leave, Jaune stay here we have a business to discuss," Gwen told her

Nora left and Jaune still sat down

"your uncle David talked a lot about you. Said you'd be the greatest Arc that would ever live. He was so excited that he heard you were at Beacon. He wanted to go and see you... But then he heard about what had happened... What Vale and Beacon went through... I'm sorry for your losses that happen during that... Children should still be children" Gwen said solemnly

Jaune agreed with her and looked down, "is my uncle here?"

"He left for search on the other side of the wall about a week ago, he was supposed to come back three days ago...He's missing," Gwen said

"I see..." Jaune got up

"I'm giving you his position as commander," she said, Jaune turned back to her and looked at her confused

"why? Why give me his position?" Jaune asked

"when Grimm or worse come hunting for us in the night...I'm gonna need all the help I can get. If you're just like the Arcs I knew, then you've more then earned this position" she told Jaune and allowed him to leave. As Jaune left he was left with a question floating his mind 'what did she mean by Grimm or Worse?'

Jaune entered the room he was staying in with his four companions, the room had two bedrooms with two beds in each room and two bathrooms, he entered and saw Ren and the others waiting for him

"What did she talk to you about?" Ren asked

"she gave me my uncle's position since he's missing...I'm now Commander Jaune Black," he told them and they all looked stunned

"that's... Amazing" Ren said

"Tell me about, I've never heard of anyone getting that position so fast," Blake said surprised

"who cares! Jaune's now a boss!" Nora yelled gleefully

"no, I'm one of the five commander's, there's Commander Sarge, commander Corsac Albain, Commander Fennec Albain, and the other commander I don't know the name of, then there's me," Jaune told them

"well, what position do you command? Like are you wall patrol? Or a Ranger?" Blake asked

"you got it the second time, I'm the commander of the Ranger's," Jaune told them

"well, what are we then? Your lieutenants?" Ren asked

"Yeah..." Jaune said

"cool! So when are a first mission!" Nora asked Jaune

Jaune just looked tired, "for now everyone goes to your rooms and I'm gonna get me some rest, Ren you'll be sharing the second room with Nora and Blake you'll be staying with me," Jaune said

He went to his room to sleep. Blake looked back at him as he walked to the room, she felt bad that she couldn't help him, he had helped her look for the white fang, helped them bring Roman down, he led them during the battle of Beacon, and he gave her hope...She wishes there was something she could do. Nora dragged Ren with her to look around the wall and the Fort, while Blake told she would stay behind and read. An hour had passed since they left and Blake continued to read the next chapter of her "book" ninjas of love, she went to go get a drink and when she went back she could hear heavy breathing coming from her and Jaune's room, she looked to see Jaune sweating badly while tossing and turning

"no... No...I'm sorry...I-I couldn't..." Jaune muttered

Blake went to his side and tried to wake him up "Jaune wake-up, wake up Jaune!" She said as she shook Jaune

he raised fast out of bed and looked around, he looked like he was scared, she knew that look on his face, it was the same face when he lost Vernal

"Jaune it's ok! I'm here!" Blake told him

he looked at Blake and then looked at his hands

"I'm sorry it was just a bad dream..."

"You have nothing to be sorry about...Was it about Vernal?" She asked him

"y-yeah...It was about her...I still regret not saving her"

"it's not your fault Jaune! You need to stop blaming yourself!" Blake cried

"I know...If she saw me like this she tells me the same thing...Before she died she was crying and blaming herself for breaking our promise, that we would be together... and I hate the thought that she blames herself...That she thinks I was going to leave while she died..." Jaune said with a tear falling from his face

"But you stayed with her until she died! You didn't abandon her Jaune, she still with you!" Blake then pointed to Jaune heart "she still here Jaune" she said

Jaune looked at Blake with a smile and tears falling to his eyes

"thank you Blake" Jaune said and Blake nodded to him

"anytime," she told him

she left the room. Blake closed the door, she knew that her words did do a little in helping Jaune she still felt like she should do something to take his mind off, to make him forget about his problems even if just for a night. That's when she had an idea, of course, it wasn't her best of ideas but she hoped it would still work...


	7. Wizards Last Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: the song featured in this is fever Ray - if I had a heart, I felt this worked well for Ozpins "death", and yes he will Reincarnate into Oscar)

Ozpin was lifted to his shoeless feet, he walked with the guards. He looked around at the empty cells around him. He looked ahead of him to see the door.

(This will never end 'cause I want more)

(More, give me more)

(Give me more)

Ozpin watched as he finally exited the threw the door and he was then blinded by the sun's rays. He looked to see a large crowd of dirty and ragged people. 'What have you done to them Salem?' He thought to himself, he looked ahead and saw a rope hanging there at a platform, he smiled at this "you still want me to suffer..." He said to the sky. He was brought to the platform and the rope around his neck.

(This will never end 'cause I want more)

(More, give me more)

(Give me more)

"We bring you headmaster Ozpin! Of beacon academy! This is the man who would kill our beloved queen!" Yelled a man, "he is a traitor to Vale and to our Queen!" He yelled again. A rock was thrown and it hit Ozpin in the head, but he didn't flinch. Blood dripped down the forehead of the former huntsmen. "What shall we do with the traitor!?" Yelled the man "KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" The crowd yelled.

(If I had a heart I could love you)

(If I had a voice I would sing)

(After the night when I wake up)

(I'll see what tomorrow brings)

The man passing the death looked to Ozpin "any last words Ozpin?" He asked him

(Ah ah, ah ah)

(Ah ah, ah ah)

(Ah ah, ah ah)

(If I had a voice, I would sing)

Ozpin looked to the crowd and they all looked, hungry, angry, sad and hopeless. "My name is William Ozpin, I come here before you to die..." He then looked to a child who was carrying a baby, "I am sorry...That I have failed the people of Vale, that I have failed my friends and those who I called family..." Ozpin looked to the crowd again, and noticed a stranger in a cloak, a black cloak so dark that you couldn't see any face, "but I will not look at death with fear! I will welcome it!" Ozpin yelled, "my death comes without apology to those who stand with the Queen!"

Dangling feet from window frame

The men tied the rope tighter around Ozpin's neck.

Will I ever ever reach the floor?

The man went to the lever.

More, give me more, give me more

A memory of the past came back to Ozpin. One where he was still a young teen with his friends. Team STRQ, Team MANN, team ADGO, which was his team. This was before he became headmaster.

(Crushed and filled with all I found)

(Underneath and inside Just to come around)

(More, give me more, give me more)

Ozpin took a deep breath and looked around. It became silent. "Promise me oz...If I die, promise to protect her..." A familiar voice said in Ozpin mind. These were the last words of his best friend...Avon Blackfyre...

(Ah ah, ah ah)

(Ah ah, ah ah

(Ah ah, ah ah)

The man pulled the lever and the trapdoor opened and Ozpin fell threw and the rope had broken his windpipe as he was hanged

(If I had a voice, I would sing...)

Yang was with her mother and the tribe, they were planning their next movements and plans about getting dust

"I'll take a couple of my squad here at the train and then well grab the dust, the northern squad will advance to castle blackfish, dismissed," she said

Yang was almost out of the tent but Raven stopped her

"Yang can we talk?" she asked

Yang nodded and went back into the tent. They sat down and raven poured some tea

"I need you and your friends when we attack castle blackfish," Raven told her daughter

"of course, we'll help whenever you need us!" Yang said

"and I want you to lead the battle," Raven told yang

"what? Why? Your the leader of this army!"

"Yes I am, but your friends didn't help to follow me, they helped because they follow you. I'm also heading out to meet with Katelyn and Elizabeth Arc at Arc Town were meeting with house Locus to try and combine our army to lunch an attack on Vale" Raven said

"so that's why you want me to lead the attack?"

"Yeah, if this meeting goes as planned then we could win back Vale," Raven told Yang

"I understand," Yang said walking out

"I love you, Yang, please be careful"

"I love you too Mom" and the two departed.

Yang went to a tent, inside were three boys, Neptune, Scarlet, and Sage

"hey boys get up, we need to have a meeting," she said as she poked her head in

"about what las?" Scarlet asked

"I need at the academy teams to meet me in the forest," she told them

"got it, I'll give 'em a call," Neptune said

"thank's guy's," Yang told them

"its what we're here for," Sage told her.

As they all met in the forest every team was there, Yang looked at them all

"The reason I've called you guys here is that we need you guys when we attack Castle Blackfish," Yang said,

"Why should we?" Said Dew from team NDGO,

"what do you mean?" Arslan from team ABRN asked,

"what she means is why should we fight a war that's not even ours!" Reese from the same team said

"what are you guys talking about!? Were huntsmen! We can't just sit around and let people suffer!" Bronze from team BRNZ yelled

"so what! It's not like any of us will sit on the throne!" Reese yelled to them

Yang looked a little hurt at this, to see the people she began to call friends would abandon their cause. Sage looked at his team and the teams that followed him,

"No, none of you will. But you could help another climb those steps and take that seat. The Kingdom of Vale needs a ruler loved by millions with the right family name" Reese rolled her eyes

"Good luck finding him" she scoffed

"Who said anything about it him?" Sage said

this brought a questioned look from Scarlet

"We can follow a false and evil Queen who killed many people, who now sits on the Vale Throne or we can fight with Yang Xiao-Long and take Vale back!" Sage said

they all looked at each other, they began to murmur

"I'll follow her!" Arslan yelled

"So will I!" Bronze yelled

"Me as well!" Dew cried

They all yelled and agreed to follow Yang. Sage looked to Neptune and Scarlet with a smile on his face

"he always did have a way with words" Scarlet chuckled

"yeah...He did" Neptune said.

Yang looked at him "thank you, Sage, for the speech" Yang told him

"It was nothing really, I just gave them a choice, be cowards or be heroes. And everyone wants to be the hero" sage told her and walked away.

Raven looked at the meeting from afar, she was glad Yang still had loyal friends that would follow her into battle. It reminded her of her team, Raven then went back to her tent.

Yang and the others headed back to camp and decided to cook and eat

"Neptune wake me up when dinners are done. I'm going to take a nap" Yang told Neptune

"yeah will do fearless leader" Neptune chuckled

Yang then headed back to her tent and fell on her cot and fell asleep.

"Hello my little fiery dragon," a voice said

Yang looked around to see she was surrounded by white, she then saw a person in a white cloak, Yang knew who it was standing before her

"Summer?"

Summer nodded, Yang ran to her and hugged her

"it's so good to see you!" Yang cried

"you've grown yang, you look so beautiful"

Yang smiled "is this real?" Yang asked

"yes, I'm real. Yang, I'm here to reveal the vision of the past and the secret war I fought in during the faunas rights war" summer said

this confused Yang

"I already showed Raven two of the events but I'm here to show you a very important event. One that changes all of your and your friend's lives" she said

"what do you mean? How will it change our lives?" Yang asked

"look in my eyes and I'll show you," Summer said

Yang looked into Summers' eyes and the scene changed into a room. They looked around to see a woman on her death bed, it was an old lady, she had orange hair and silver eyes

"she has eyes just like-"

"me, yea, this woman is my mother, Esalen Blackfyre" Summer said,

"But if her last name's Blackfyre shouldn't your last name be that too?"

"She is part of the Royal family of Vale and the royal family has its own last name for its bastard children. Wanna know what it is?" Summer asked

"what?" Yang asked back

"the last name for the Bastard children of the royal is Rose" summer said

This made Yang realize what she meant "so that means...That your part of the royal family!"

"Yes"

"But why were you guys in hiding!? Why not reveal yourself and take back vale!"

"It's because of Salem... She killed more than half of the royal family at Mt. Glenn"

"But how?! She's one person!" Yang asked

"true but she had helped...From a big friend," summer said

"wait you said this will change all of our lives? Sure you being part of the royal family is crazy but why did you say that"

"because I'm not the only one who had a kid. I had an older half brother and a half-sister, their names were Avon and Dia Blackfyre. Avon had a child, a girl, but she's been missing along with her mother when Mistral was attacked by Faunas. While Dia had a boy, not sure with who. I'm not sure if you met any of them yet. But ruby, as you might have now guessed is part of the royal family...I want you to find her and keep her safe" summer said

Yang was about to say something but she was woken up.

"Yang, dinner's done," Neptune told her

Yang looked at him "get my mother! And get me a bowl of food, there's something important me and her need to discuss" Yang said

Yang got up and walked out of the tent, Neptune nodded and went to get Raven.

But Raven and already left to see the Arcs at ArkTown...


	8. Schnee

Weiss walked the halls of her home. It was more like a castle than a home, she thought back a remembered how Nora would have loved being here, she could already imagine the Orange haired girl bouncing around and Ren trying to stop her while Pyrrha and Jaune looked like they were raising a child, she missed her team, she missed ruby most of all, despite her childish ways she was a great friend and a leader. She was stuck here though with her traitorous father, she hated the man with a passion, he would always go for the winning side even if it meant killing his own children, she did have some company, however, Neon and Flynt would sneak in with the help of Cline, her butler, but he was more of a father then her own, there was also Whitley, the youngest of them but he always did care for his sisters, always acting like an older brother, even if he had no aura or semblance he was still a brave kid for his age, Weiss loved him for that. She walked the halls and that's when she stopped and saw a portrait of her family, her mother Willow was there, she had the same eyes and smile, Weiss loved when her mother smiled, it always moved the heart, even on the last day she smiled, Weiss remembered the time she first talked about Winter becoming a huntress, she was proud, Weiss wanted her mother to look at her like that, Willow did when she heard Weiss had unlocked her Aura. Willow loved her children while Jacques saw them as pawns in his games, they weren't human to him, they were just chess pieces. Weiss knew what her father was, what he did to stay in his position, and what he would do to stay. Weiss stopped looking at the portrait and continued to walk. She walked past her father's office door and that's when she heard them

"It's been a pleasure doing business Mr. Schnee," said a feminine voice

Weiss knew that voice, it was Caroline Cordovan, the "Queen" of Atlas

"I'm always happy to support the crown," Jacques told her

"There will be a train full of dust heading to castle snow hawk, it will be delivered to you by tomorrow night, it will stop at fort killingtin," Jacques told her

"good work. When my men get to the battlefield we'll have a delivery for that traitorous daughter of yours" Caroline told him with a sinister chuckle.

Weiss quickly left before she could be spotted, she made her way to the room and there she grabbed her scroll, she looked at her contacts and finds Winters number, she was going to press call, but she hesitated. If anyone found out that she called her sister, she would be shot, or worse...Everyone knew that Queen Caroline was smart and cunning, but she had no mercy, she would not spare anyone. Weiss picked up the scroll and called Winter.

[Ring. Ring]

"Hello? Weiss, is this you?"

"Winter it's me! I can't talk as long as we both would like! Listen to me, I overheard a shipment of dust was being transported to Castle Snow Hawk, but it will stop at fort Killington!

" Are you sure?"

"Yes! But you have to hurry and take it, the Queen said she would have a delivery for you if the Dust makes it to Castle SnowHawk!"

There was a long pause.

"You took a huge risk of calling me...If they find out you'll be shot!"

"I'll do anything for my REAL family...I love you winter"

There was another long pause, there was a sniffle

"I love you little snowflake..."

And she the call ended

"Who were you calling?" Came a voice, Weiss was startled and looked back to see her younger brother Whitley, "I asked who you were calling dear sister" Whitley said again and moved closer to his sister...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this Chapter was short, the last chapter will be better and I'm gonna add some extra/bonus Chapters


	9. Crossing the Line

Ren and Nora were walking along the top of the wall, they looked over it to see s fog covering the forest and the lakes, Nora looked at it quietly, which Ren thought was weird and it worried him

"Nora? Are you ok?" He asked her

"I'm fine Ren...It's just...The few is so beautiful" she said still focusing on the scenery

"yes, it is. When we're done here we can come back at some point" Ren told her

"no, we may not see it ever again," Nora said sadly

"Nora, what are you talking about?" Ren asked her

"We might die, Ren...Me or you..."

"Nora I don't wanna hear you talk like that"

"but it's the truth, Ren! Vernal died! Jaune's dad died! Ruby could be dead! Maybe Sun too! Its the truth and you know it!"

"Don't talk like that Nora! We'll live! I promise!" Ren yelled

"Jaune and Vernal had the same promise...Look what happened to them..." Nora said,

"what's all this about Nora?" Ren asked

Nora looked down and tears fell from her eyes

"I'm sacred Ren...I'm scared of losing my friends! I'm scared of losing Jaune! I'm scared of losing Blake! I'm scared of losing YOU!" she yelled at him

Ren looked at her in disbelief, Nora looked at him, Nora began to cry and was going to walk away but Ren grabbed her hand

"Nora..." Ren began

Nora turned to face him, and Ren's lips crashed into hers, Nora was in shock at first but accepted his kiss, both knew from that point on that they loved each other, Nora loved Ren, Ren loved Nora.

Jaune was walking to his room after a long day of training the new recruits, he put his hand on the knob but it didn't turn

"what the hell?"

Jaune then heard footsteps in the room, he knocked on the door to see if it was Blake that was in the room

"Blake? Are you inside?" He asked through the door

"yeah it's me...I'll unlock the door now, but Jaune do me a favor?" Blake asked,

"what is it?" He asked

"When I'm done unlocking the door, count five," she told him

"what? Why?"

"Just do it please!"

"Ok! Ok! Shit..." He said

Blake unlocked the door, Jaune then counted to five at a slow pace,

"4...5. Alright, Blake, I'm coming in" he said

He opened the door and what he saw was a sight that any guy would love, Blake was sitting in just her panties and she turned to look at Jaune

"B-Blake! What are you doing!?" Jaune asked her

but she just looked at him and got up and stood in front of him, her pale and milky white boobs pressed on his chest, she looked at him, her golden eyes stared into his dark blue eyes

"Jaune..." Blake said as she looked at him and leaned into him for a kiss

Jaune stopped her, "Blake put your clothes back on..." He said as he turned around about to leave the room but then he felt Blake hug his back

"Jaune...I see the pain, in your eyes. The pain of losing someone dear to you, I know what it's like...But every time I see you in pain it hurts me, you haven't been yourself" she told him

Jaune turned around and looked at her, his hair covering his eyes

"Blake, please put your-"

"NO JAUNE! you're in pain!" She yelled

she had a tear roll down her eye, "I don't care if you don't love me after...I'm just doing this to make you at ease...Jaune..."

She leaned in for another kiss, Jaune looked at her and he let her kiss him.

Her lips tasted like Green Tea, Jaune wrapped his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck, they began to kiss fiercely, Blake pulled off his shirt and moved him to the bed, Jaune lay down while Blake sat on top of him. The two still kissing, while they did Jaune began to play with Blake's Boobs. They were soft like a pillow yet they bounced like water balloons. Blake moaned as she enjoyed what Jaune was doing, Blake moved back and looked at him, she went low and pulled down both his pants and boxers at the same time. Jaune became fully erect and Blake couldn't resist, she licked the tip of his dick and Jaune couldn't help but moan as well, Blake began to suck his dick again and again, she opened her mouth, and a string of saliva still attached to Jaune's dick. Jaune pushed Blake into the other side of the bed, he pulled down her panties and Jaune began to lick her wet pussy, to Blake she was in absolute Bliss. The way Jaune moved his tongue inside of her was heavenly.

"Jaune! Oh god Jaune! Don't stop! D-Don't stop!" She cried

Jaune kept licking until Blake sprayed her juices all over his face, Jaune and Blake were both sweatings

"Jaune... Put it in" she whispered to him

"Blake... Are you sure?" He asked her

"yes...I need you tonight...And you need me tonight, do it, my Knight(1)" she told him

Jaune slowly put his dick inside of Blake's still soaked pussy, he put it in slowly and Blake tensed up

"are you ok?" He asked with concern in her voice

"I'm ok, just put it in slowly, I want you to enjoy this," she told him

Jaune did as she told him. He took it slowly out and slowly back in

"Jaune, you can go faster now," Blake told him

And he did as she asked. every thrust put Blake and Jaune in a bliss state. They kissed again, but this was not a lustful kiss or a fierce one, but one of love.

"Blake I'm cumming!"

"Me too! Me to! Don't pull it out! I want it inside! I need it inside!" Blake said

Jaune knew that it was wrong, but it felt right, it felt so right.

Jaune released his seed inside of Blake, she loved how it filled her up. Jaune was breathing deeply as was Blake. Blake lay next to Jaune and cuddled with him, and Jaune did the same. Jaune loved it, Blake loved it, and their hearts skipped beats when they stared into each other's eyes, and they fell asleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. While many do call Jaune a Knight, this saying of "my Knight" was what vernal called him behind closed doors.


	10. Arc Slaughter (Volume 3 End)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this gets dark and I just want to warn you...I'm warning you...OK continue to read...It does get dark...Continue...

The Arc family was in a little town called Frey, they were attending a wedding by the lord named Walter Frey, it was also going to be an army compromise between House Arc and the Branwen Tribe, Kate had brought along her Wife Talisa, she was a native from Vaco (that's right there lesbians! Yay!) They watched as the Frey boy, named Black Frey, married a young girl with brown hair and amber eyes, the crowd watched as they took both the bride and the groom into a room to conceal there love. Talisa looked at Kate

"such a weird tradition you Valerian's have," Talisa told her wife

"it's basically proof that both the bride and groom have concealed their love," Kate told her

"but there are other ways of providing proof," Talisa told Kate and brought her hand to her stomach

Kate looked at her wife with a surprise face, "Your...!"

"Yes...I am" Talisa told her wife

"Boy or girl?" Kate asked her wife

"I don't know. But if it's a boy, I know what we should name him"

Kate looked intrigued she smiled at her

"Oh, do you?" Kate said with a playful smirk "It seems to me a mother should have some say in her son's naming" she said looking at her wife

"Jonathan," Talisa told her, this surprised Kate

"Don't you want to teach little Jonathan Arc how to swing a sword?" Talisa asked with a cheerful smile

a tear fell from Kate's eye

"I do," Kate says and kisses Talisa.

Elizabeth looks at them with a happy smile, the doors open to reveal that Raven has come

"Raven it is good to see you, my old friend," Elizabeth told her

"its good to see you as well" Raven replied back

"I heard you raised Jaune for a while? How was he?" Elizabeth asked

"he was a wonderful child. I loved him like a son..."

Elizabeth looks down in shame when she heard that

"at least someone could" Elizabeth told her

Raven nodded, she was aware of the fact of what Elizabeth told her daughter. Raven goes to sit down and drinks a little, Elizabeth looks to the front door and she sees a guard, close the doors and lock it. Elizabeth looked at this with worry...

Then the hall goes quite as the man that was known as Walter Frey had entered the room. Raven looked at the man and thought she saw him before, but where

Walter signal's everyone to sit down

"Your Grace" Walter told Kate

Kate walked up to the front of Walter, he lifts a cup to his mouth and takes a sip

"that's some good fucking wine! Haha!" Walter laughed

Kate chuckled at this and so did everyone else

"I feel I've been remiss in my duties"

for some reason, Elizabeth had this worrying feeling in her gut, as did Raven.

"I've given you meat and wine and music but I haven't shown you the hospitality you deserve. My queen has married and I owe my new queen a wedding gift..." He said with a smile "but before that, I must make a confession... My name is not really Walter Frey..." Walter told his guests

then its when Raven looked at him closer and remembered who he was!

"My name is Callows... Tyrian Callows"

Raven then jumped out her seat and Stabbed one of the Guards

"Katelyn!" Elizabeth cried but it was too late. A man pulled out a knife and began to stab Talisa in the stomach, She starts screaming, Kate looks back in horror, she tries to starts to approach her, but some of the men have guns and shoot at Kate and hitting her, she fell.

they shoot the rest of the Arc men.

Raven tries to fight back best as she can but then a bullet shot her through her neck and she fell. Bleeding and trying to crawl away, but one man stood over her and stabbed her in the back with a spear three times.

Talisa falls to the ground in agony, and Elizabeth in shock gets hit in the shoulder by a bullet making her fall down, As the massacre continues Tyrian smiles and sips from his cup.

Elizabeth then crawls underneath the table at the hall, Kate gazes at Talisa laying on the ground with her hand on her bloodied stomach, she starts crawling towards her, Tyrian notices and signals for everybody to stop

"The Queen of the Arcs arises! heh heh" Tyrian giggled

Kate places one hand on Talisa's stomach and lifts her head up with his other hand. But she was already dead. Elizabeth grabs a dagger and emerges from under the table.

She runs up and grabs Tyrian and Elizabeth presses the dagger against Tyrian's throat, and the guns men put their sights on Elizabeth

"Lord Callows! Lord Callows, enough! Let it end! Please! She is my Daughter!" Elizabeth cried

Kate was still holding Talisa

"Let her go and I swear that we will forget this! I swear on every god! We will take no vengeance!" Elizabeth cried this time with tears in her eyes

Tyrian just looked behind him, and he began to laugh

"Take me for a hostage but let Kate go!" She cried

Elizabeth then looked to her daughter

"Kate! Get up! Get up and walk out! Please! Please!" Elizabeth cried as she saw her daughter also weeping

"And why I would let her do that?" Tyrian told her with a smile

Elizabeth then pushes the knife tighter to his throat

"on my honor as an Arc, let her go or I will cut your throat!" She said with anger

but then, a shot rang out and Elizabeth fell, Tyrian had shot her in the knee with his gauntlet's, Tyrian walks away from Elizabeth. Kate stands up and looks to her mother, with tears in her eyes.

she took one more last look at her

"Mother..." Kate croaked

Tyrian suddenly reappears in front of Kate and He faces her and grabs her by the shoulder

"My beautiful Queen Salem sends her regards," Tyrian told her

Tyrian then thrusts a dagger into Kate's heart while she was still staring at Elizabeth. she dies and collapses to the floor next to Talisa.

Elizabeth wails loudly while Tyrian takes a sip from his cup, Elizabeth drops the dagger and she looks on hopelessly, in a dreary daze. After a long pause, Tyrian finally emerges behind Elizabeth and slits her throat, killing her. She falls to the floor with blood spraying from her neck...Thus the Arc house had lost...

Meanwhile, a bearded man crawled way from a certain someone

"please! Spare me!" He cried

this man was Leonordo Lionheart, and the woman standing in front of him was the Fall maiden herself, Cinder fall

"a coward until the end Lionheart" she said

she raised her hands and pointed them at him

"no! Please no! Nooooo!"

Thus Cinder had become Queen of Mistral.


	11. EXTRA: Swords of the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Brother bled as he left that day, yet his blood touched the moon as it fell to the planet... Magic that was beyond him was with all of those rocks that fell to the earth...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another FYI chapter, from now on these will be like the episodes of Remnant.

When the dark brother left he had crashed into the moon. These pieces fell from the sky and hit the land of Remnant. They stayed there for many years till humans resurfaced on the land and learned that the ore from the moon was not just pieces of rock, but it was touched with magic. The ore was like Steel and iron, but stronger, it would never break or crack or rust, it was the perfect thing to make weapons out of.

The first four royal families of the first major kingdom's made their own swords from the ore was the Atlas royal family, the White Family, had made its own sword out of the ore. It was sharp and would cut even with the slightest contact. The sword was named "Ice Breaker" and the sword passed down through the first-born, be it boy or girl. The family changed its last name and later forgot all about their royal blood as well as the country. But the sword is still kept with the family, it hangs in their Great Hall, inside their giant home in Atlas. The sword was made in the 2 Era.

The Vacuo queen at the time had made a sword of the same Ore. It was in the shape of a Saber. The blade was so sharp it would cut through steel and rock like butter. The blade was used to kill the evil tyrant known as "the bloody sand king". The sword was passed through the family. And the family was the same last name as the family. "Black Raider" was the name of the blade.

The Mistral prince was given a sword made out of Ore. It was a blade that was 2-inches shorter than a regular but it was fit for the prince. The blade had done many great things, it had killed many men and women who tried to take the throne, it killed many noble Knight from vale in tournaments, and killed many in the great war. The family of the sword, the William Family named the blade, "Dark sister"

Finally the Vale Royal family. House Blackfyre. The family had actually made two swords, one was given to its greatest knight as an honor, the knight's name was Samuel Arc. The other blade was given to the son. The blade that was given to the Arc had passed down from father to son. While the second blade had been lost. No one knew what happens to it, they only knew that it was taken from the Prince after he was killed. the first blade was called Croceas Mors, while the second was called Moon-Fyre

The wielder of the blades:

Ice Breaker - no wielder

Black Raider - Lyanna BlackRaider

Dark sister - no wielder

Croceas Mors - Jaune Black

Moon-Fyre - Mercury Black

Other blades made out of same Ore:

A dagger from Kuroyuri - Lie Ren

A Longsword from Lantis - Arya Pines


	12. EXTRA 2: REMNANTS HISTORY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will be the History of the world of Remnant from the beginning of Gods and Important events all the way to the current Era.
> 
> to tell time it will be like our dates, Month/Day/Era. Remnant will also have 20 Month not 12 like ours, which will be called: Unas(1), Duo(2), Tribus(3), Quattour(4), Quinque(5), Sex(6), Septem(7), Octo(8), Novem(9), Decem(10), Undecim(11), Duodecim(12), Tredecim(13), Quattuordecim(14), Quindecim(15), Sedecim(16), Septendecim(17), Duodeviginti(18), Undeviginti(19), Viginti(20) And all have 40 days in a month, each 7 days makes a week. so here's the math: 20 months = 608 days an Era or "year". so someone try to convert that into our time...please...

0 Era - Beginning of the world/ Forgotten Era:

The Brothers of Light and Dark had created Human and ruled them for 100 years

Ozma the Great rescued the beautiful Maiden known as Salem Chernobyl

2 years later Ozma died of a sickness

[files not found]

1st Era - Renewal Age

1/1/01: A sudden Cult worshiping a Witch had wanted to take over Remnant

2/5/01: The Witch was somehow killed along with her husband and four Children

2/13/01: the first country Known as Vale was formed. lead by the First King of Vale, known as Brandon BlackFyre.

4/30/01: Brandon later Married a Woman named Jenny Oldstone.

13/23/01: Brandon and Jenny gave birth to their Daughter, Maria BlackFyre.

15/27/01: Brandon lead an Army from an attacking Savage Army coming from the Deserts to the South-West.

15/38/01: Brandon made a deal with the Leader and gave them the deserts lands

16/7/01: The Country was ruled by the King named Moses Skeeter.

16/8/01: The Country Of Vacuo was then named.

16/40/01: Moses Skeeter then married a woman named Selina Calt'u

17/20/01: the first Voyage to the East began with 20 ships.

20/20/01: Brandon is killed by a Rogue Knight.

20/22/01: Maria BlackFyre rules Vale.

20/34/01: Marcus White lands on the Icey content in the North-East.

20/35/01: Jenny disappears. incident named "Jenny the lost Queen"

20/40/01: Ending of the 1st Era.

2nd Era - Golden Age

1/1/02: the beginning of the 2nd Era.

1/10/02: Marcus White asks Queen Maria of Vale to let the colonists make the Icy Content their home.

1/19/02: Queen Maria and King Moses Agree to let Marcus and his Voyagers make their kingdom.

1/24/02: The Kingdome of Mantel is Born.

1/25/02: Marcus White is named King

1/29/02 - 5:00 am: Dust is Found.

1/29/02 - 11:00 am: Dust Experiments begin

1/33/02: Larg scale Grimm Attack destroys three major villages in Vale.

1/39/02: Lord William O'mere ask the Queen to train people to fight Grimm. Beacon Academy is planned out.

2/40/02: the First 1,000 Huntsmen set out to protect the Vale Kingdome

3/19/02: Vacuo begins to build its own Huntsmen school.

3/28/02: Mantel begins to train it's own Army and Huntsmen.

3/35/02: Miners find Dust in Mantel.

3/40/02: Rebellion breaks loose in Vacuo, lead by Mance Bloodsand.

4/5/02: civil war breaks loose in Vacuo.

4/34/02: King Moses and his wife are killed by Mance in single combat.

4/40/02: Elysa BlackRaider kills Mance in a single Combat.

6/11/02: Elysa is Named Queen of Vacuo.

6/25/02: Maria gives birth to twin boys. Malcolm and Loyde. she dies in childbirth.

6/30/02: Vale is Ruled by a council until the twins are the age of Five.

7/16/02: Unknown sailors arrive at Mantel.

7/28/02: the Kingdome of Mistrial presents itself to Vale, Vacuo, and Mantel.

8/1/02: The 4 Great Kingdomes are Established. Vale, Vacuo, Mantel, and Mistral.

8/39/02: lord William O'mere dies of old age.

9/39/02: the Prophet Oum Arrives in Vacuo.

9/39/02: Oum help Deliver Elysa's baby, her daughter Leon.

13/24/02: Loyde is Crowned King of Vale. Malcolm wishes to become a Knight.

13/39/02: the Kingdomes of Mimar and Lantis are found by Vacuo.

17/5/02: Marcuse's great Grandson becomes Ruler of Mantel. Marcuse the II.

17/17/02: Amon Keen VI hands the crown of Mistral to his daughter, Yara the III.

20/12/02: Oum travels the world and Spreads Peace.

20/40/02: Oum Dies and leaves his last Prophecy.

20/40/02: end of the 2nd Era

3rd Era - Faunas Slavery

1/1/03: the beginning of 3rd Era

1/30/03: Loyde marries a common woman named Lisa Flowers, and they give birth to their Son. Rickon BlackFyre.

1/32/03: Elysa gives birth to her second child, a daughter named Varys.

1/40/03: Menagerie is found, Faunas are seen as freaks.

2/9/03: Faunas are taken and sold as slaves.

2/40/03: The Mistral royal Family is killed by assassins.

3/29/03: Mistral is ruled by a council.

10/1/03: Elysa sets the Faunas free and resigns as Queen.

10/5/03: Leon becomes Queen of Vacuo.

11/20/03: Mantel creates the first Mecha-Shift Weapon.

11/33/03: Mantel shares it's Mecha-Shift weapons and Engineers with all Kingdomes.

12/12/03: Mantel takes over Menagerie.

16/4/03: Leon Resigns as Queen.

16/10/03: Varys Becomes Queen. her Firstborn son, Adam, is named Prince and her daughter, Melanie is named Princess.

19/7/03: Loyde and Lisa resign as King and Queen. Rickon becomes king.

19/40/03: the first Car is Invented in Vale.

20/2/03: Mantel Reveals it's first Airship and Bullheads.

20/20/03: Amon dies. giving the Crown to his daughter, Tasha "the storm" White.

20/38/03: A Vacuo platoon attack Vale. Vacuo Denies it was their army.

20/40/03: Mantel Bullheads Drop bombs on Mimar and Patch. Vale threatens war on Vacuo and Mantel.

20/40/03: end of 3rd Era

4th Era - the beginning of the Great War

1/1/04: the beginning of the 4th Era

1/40/04: Mantel destroys Mistral ports.

2/10/04: Mistral declares war on Mantel and asks for Vacuo's and Vale's help.

2/30/04: Mantel attacks Vale and Mistral out of fear.

2/40/04: Varys flys to Mistral to ask for peace.

3/10/04: Varys is murdered by Mistral soldiers

3/22/04: Adam becomes King of Vale. declares war on both Mantel and Mistral

3/22/04: Mistral declares war once again on both Mantel and Vale.

4/4/04: Lantis and Mimar stay neutral.

4/31/04: Mantel threatens Vacuo to Join them and destroys their boats.

4/35/04: Vacuo declares war on all three Kingdomes.

5/20/04: Mantel attacks Vale at the Island of Patch.

5/20/04: Vale wins the battle. later called "battle of patches".

5/25/04: Mantel loses Menagerie to Vacuo.

5/40/04: Mistral's Invades Vale and destroys eastern Vale.

7/3/04: Silver-eyed warriors of the BlackFyre family completely annihilate North, West and Eastern Vacuo.

7/10/04: Adams Wife, Shae, gives Birth to their Daughter, Esalen Blackfyre.

7/39/04: Mistral Destroys Mantels Airports and Docks.

8/6/04: the people of Mantel begin to starve.

8/13/04: Adam leads an Army to Attack Mantels Capital.

8/27/04: Vale wins the Battle.

8/38/04: the People of Mantel rebel against the White Family.

8/40/04: White Family vanishes.

9/10/04: Mantel falls and renames itself the Kingdome of Atlas.

9/20/04: Vale, Atlas, Vacuo, and Mistral end The Great War.

9/40/04: Vacuo sets Menagerie free.

10/10/04: Menagerie become an Independent Country

10/31/04: Menagerie becomes ruled by a king and a council.

14/15/04: Vale, Atlas, Vacuo, Mistral, Mimar, Lantis, and Menagerie form the K.O.R (CORE) or Kingdoms Of Remnant.

16/40/04: Vale plans to build a colony on Mount Glenn.

18/28/04: Colony finished on Mt. Glenn.

19/2/04: Glenn overran by Grimm and Grimm Dragon. Royal Family lost.

19/30/04: Vale ran by the council.

20/20/04: Faunas around Remnant are given no rights.

20/37/04: Faunas Protest outside of Atlas Military base.

20/40/04: Fauna's child is killed by Vale cop because of Race.

20/40/04: end of the 4th Era

5th Era - The Faunas Civil rights war

4/1/05: The White Fang, a Faunas Rights groups are built.

5/19/05: The White fang manages to get Faunas in Vacuo and Vale rights.

5/40/05: Lantis creates the First ever Dust Company. "Jack and Jill Dust

6/13/05: Wilford Schnee creates the Schnee Dust Company, making his Daughter, Willow Schnee his Heiress.

6/21/05: Atlas soldiers shoot Faunas Protesters.

6/23/05: Menagerie Demands the Justice and asks that Atlas Kill those who killed the protesters.

6/29/05: Young Commander, Caroline Cordovan, Refuses Menagerie's Request.

6/34/05: White Fang members begin to use force in Atlas.

6/38/05: White Fang declares war on Atlas.

7/1/05: Menagerie king, Akela Belladonna, marks the White Fang as a Terrorist group.

7/11/05: West Menagerie Splits from East Menagerie. West sides with White Fang.

7/30/05: East Menagerie builts a wall to protect itself from Western Attackers.

9/9/05: White Fang leader, Jackson zek Kills Akela. but Captured by his Wife, Mya Belladonna.

9/20/05: Jackson demands Trial by combat and chooses Akela's son, Ghira Belladonna, as his Opponent.

9/25/05: Ghira and Jackson have the trial. Jackson is killed.

10/24/05: K.O.R Demands all Countries give Faunas Equal Rights.

10/35/05: All K.O.R leaders sign the Document.

14/26/05: Eastern Menagerians Bombs the SDC.

14/31/05: Wilford Schnee's body is found in the rubble.

15/1/05: Willow Schnee Marries Jacques Marcuse, Later taking the name Jacques Schnee.

15/14/05: Willow gives Jacques the SDC.

16/40/05: Willow gives birth to her first Daughter, Winter Schnee.

17/2/05: Eastern Menagerie is Bombed by Atlas and Menagerie

17/26/05: White Fang kidnap 30 Huntsman from Vale and take them into Vacuo.

18/11/05: Lantis King, Tywin [File restricted] attacks Vale

19/19/05: King Tywin is killed by Huntsman, Avon Thorn.

20/6/05: Jonathan Arc and 10 Huntsmen Ride to Vacuo to Kill White fang.

20/16/05: Avon thorn is Killed by White Fang leader, Mary Taurus.

20/29/05: Jonathan Arc and his two friends are the Only Survivors from Vacuo.

20/34/05: Shae Thorn, Younger sister to Avon, is later buried in an unknown grave.

20/40/05: Jaune Black, Bastard son of Jonathan Arc is Found on his doorstep.

20/40/05: End of 5th Era.

6th Era - Remnants Blood war.

1/1/06: 6th Era Begins...

Events still to Come...


End file.
